


On the Table (Eventually John Watson's Favorite Christmas Story)

by ad50302742



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Story, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Post-Reichenbach, Rimming, Romance, advent calendar fic, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: 设定于“莱辛巴赫坠落”之后。有人在圣诞前夕几周内给John留下了各种奇怪的小礼物，但会是谁这么做呢？（一点甜，一丝虐，少许下流，还有一些假日的欢欣——尽情享受吧！）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Table (Eventually John Watson's Favorite Christmas Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608438) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01), [numberthescars (numberts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberts/pseuds/numberthescars). 



On the Table 餐桌上

概要：  
设定于“莱辛巴赫坠落”之后。有人在圣诞前夕几周内给John留下了各种奇怪的小礼物，但会是谁这么做呢？（一点甜，一丝虐，少许下流，还有一些假日的欢欣——尽情享受吧！）

想起来，他真该看到这事到来的。虽然他并不打算为此抱怨，总之不会抱怨太多。

12月1日

将近午夜时分John Watson才将他的钥匙转进锁孔并打开了221B的街门。建筑里很安静——Hudson太太早就上床睡觉去了—于是他小心地迈上楼梯。她仍然不习惯他诡异的工作时间，他也是，虽然他永远不会对任何人承认。他需要钱，需要打发时间，而那让他有了些更好的东西去思考。

呃，基本算好的。

他进入公寓，打开电灯后脱掉外套挂上门边的衣架，随即解下围巾也挂了上去，接着穿过房间打开电视。他换着频道，直至发现一个播放24小时新闻的台后选定了它，然后径直走向厨房。他放上水壶，从橱柜里掏出一只杯子，接着打开装茶包的罐子。

他转身靠上流理台叹了口气，希望紧张能从肩膀上消退。连上十二小时的班从来就不容易，再加上他今晚几乎就没休息过。但这还是一份很有成就感的工作，并且他知道自己非常擅长。他总是有着冷静的病床礼仪，而今晚这点已经在连环车祸受害者被送来时被测试了六次。他除了想着每天的工作外什么都无法去想，而那是件好事，他需要这份分心。

回答公寓从某些方面来说是种轻松，安静包裹着他并将他拉回现实。一直很少用，直到近几个月才被开来充作背景噪音的电视是个令人安心的存在。他努力集中于新闻主播穿过房间的声音，当天的头条新闻似乎大部分都围绕着剑桥公爵夫人怀孕这件事。

而就在此时他看到了它，随后就讶异自己怎么会在公寓里待了整整两分钟还没注意到，他的观察能力显然在过去两月里下降了。压力和缺乏睡眠会对一个人产生这种影响。Sherlock会——本该会——失望。

他走向厨房桌查看起那只放在远端的透明塑料盒子，里面的老鼠用紧张的黑眼睛盯着他，鼻子抽搐。那样子几乎能说是可爱了。

“所以你就是跑进餐柜的那个，是吧？”John用一根手指敲了敲塑料牢笼，老鼠吓了一跳，在小笼子里来回跑动了一会儿才再次安定下来警惕地看着他。

Hudson太太肯定在他上周提到老鼠后设了陷阱，用这么人道的方式还真是像她，但他还是必须想办法处理它。他想自己可以在早上把它带到摄政公园放生，交给大自然决定。他想不起是否有在那里见到过任何猛禽，不过至少要返回他公寓该有的它受了。

水壶的鸣响声拉回了他的思绪，他倒上茶随即坐进沙发里，让老鼠暂时茫然无措会儿。他会在睡上一晚好觉后的明天再来处理它。

呃——总之是睡上一觉后。‘好’已经不能再用来形容了。

******

12月2日

老鼠很容易就放生了。它在小门打开的一瞬就冲向了围栏，在他注意到之前就跃出笼子消失在了视野里。

他在当地的一家印度饭馆吃了午饭，一个他出于感情因素而选作逃避的地方。服务员都是全新的，根本不认识他，也不知道他是谁或者他身上发生了什么事。没有同情的微笑或者落在他胳膊上的了然轻拍，也没有来自其他顾客的暗暗窥探，而对此他既感激又懊恼。

并不是说他想被像个悲伤的鳏夫般对待，毕竟事情不是那样的，无论每个人都怎么想。但这个故事消失得比John预计得更快，他忍不住对Sherlock的名望消退得如此迅速赶到一阵悲痛，就好像John是唯一记得他的人。

他把盘子里的食物来回推了一会儿，接着放弃付了账单。

他自愿顶替某人上夜班，所以就回了家并逼迫自己躺下睡上几小时。他打了个盹，也许睡着了——当他梦到的都是清醒地躺着时很难说得清——然后终于在午夜前几小时清醒过来去洗澡吃个三明治。

厨房桌上的棕色大信封袋起先并没有引起他的注意，直到他经过了至少两次才意识到不记得之前有看见过它。他拿起信封袋绕开扣环，但里面是空的，他又把它翻过来检查了一遍，但没有任何种类的标记。

他耸耸肩，将其扔在流理台上一堆未拆的信件上然后套上外套走下楼梯。

******

12月3日

早上到家后他把剩下的大部分时间都睡了过去，等他强迫自己醒来时太阳都已经落山了。时间相对较早，但照这速度下去他的睡眠周期绝对会彻底紊乱，不过夜班也不算彻底难熬，他得了机会和其中一名新医生搭上了话，一个名叫Sylvia，有着可爱笑容和明亮绿眼睛的女人。他还没邀请她出去，不过她似乎同意这个主意。

次日早上他还有下一场值班，所以他需要吃顿像样的饭并努力在午夜前睡个好觉。 他再次打开了电视但接着就对那些选择不满起来。那么多频道，但却没一个能看的。他要考虑看下《东区人》吗？也许还是算了吧。

他走向厨房正打算放上水壶，却在门口停了下来。有一卷绳子正整齐码放在桌子边缘，是他和Harry还小的时候他们的叔叔偶尔于周末带他们去划船时他用来练习打结的那种棉绳。他从桌上拿起它展开，至少有两码长。

他皱起了眉。这肯定是Hudson太太的，虽然他完全想不通她会用这个做什么。此时水壶跳了闸，他把绳子重新卷起放回了桌上。

******

12月4日

当他结束值班爬上楼梯后已经很晚了，凛冽的寒风裹挟着冷雨呼啸而过，从地铁站走回家的旅程可谓相当凄惨。John打开电灯，走向厨房把中餐外卖放在桌上。

袋子立刻歪倒向一边，他暗暗咒骂着将其从桌上拿下来再次收拾好，然后放到了那卷绳子右侧。

他皱了皱眉。今天早上离开之前他已经把绳子拿到楼下去了，Hudson太太在他敲门的时候没有应门，所以他把绳子放在了门厅桌子上，希望她能看到。显然她看到了并且又直接送了回来。她以为这是他的吗？他的眉头皱得更深了。这是他的吗？他想不起过去一年左右有买过一根绳子。倒是Sherlock会将这种古怪的东西到处乱扔，虽然公寓在Sherlock死后几个月里就清走了他的一切。

John吞咽了一下，指尖摩挲着那卷绳子。也许这是Sherlock的，而Hudson太太在她公寓里发现了它，也许她是想归还。他的手指捏紧绳子片刻，接着闭上了眼睛。

操。

这些悲伤的小小瞬间从未停止对他的侵袭。他认为自己很好，认为自己已经都撑了过去，已经继续往前走了，但接着像是他妈的绳子般无害的东西突然出现粉碎了愈合的假象。他知道书上怎么说的，要花费一年时间才能从丧痛的深渊中走出来，当你失去一位……他仍然不知道该对那人贴上什么标签。

他把绳子卷得更紧后塞进了厨房的抽屉里，眼不见为净。

******

12月5日

“Hudson太太？”

她总是说门没锁的话就直接进来好了，但他仍对那种随意不太自在。他尴尬地站在门口听着。

“进来吧，亲爱的，我一会儿过来。”

他关上身后的门站到了厨房桌子附近。这间公寓在过去六个月内没什么变化，有点像是回到当时，回到他的生活开始变得……不同的时候。然而他倒是清理了自己的公寓，更换家具，清除所有Sherlock的痕迹，因为他不想每天都被提醒。这是他唯一能待在那里的方法。

Hudson太太终于进入了视野，她的腰上系着围裙头发也乱糟糟的。她对他灿烂一笑然后指了指一张椅子。“坐吧，亲爱的，我把水烧上。”

John犹豫了下，但他没有充分的理由拒绝，于是片刻后他耸耸肩坐了下来，她则忙活着烧水。

“你能过来真是太好了，John。这些天我都不怎么见得到你。”

他微笑。“我的工作时间不定，但我很喜欢。”

她往桌上放了两只杯子和糖碗，然后坐进了他对面的椅子里。“你似乎挺开心的。”

他微笑着看向自己的手。“是吗？”

“你总是喜欢有点刺激的事，对吧？我想一个心脏病发作的受害者虽然比不上一个连环杀手刺激，但也算是些什么了。”

John咧嘴一笑。“我想是的。”

水壶跳闸于是她起身走了过去。他看着她往壶里倒进热水，等到她再次坐定后才从口袋里掏出一团紫色纱线放到他们间的桌子上。“我想这是你的。”

“哦，老天，是的。”她拿起来查看一番。“你知道我在为圣诞节编点东西，我肯定是把它落在门厅里了。”

“实际上，你把它落在了楼上的公寓里。”

“是吗？天呐，我最近丢三落四的，不过我不记得把它带到了楼上。”她对着纱线皱眉。

John微笑。“没关系，我不介意。再说，这让我有了个理由下来喝杯茶，是吧？”

Hudson太太把纱线放到一边对他灿烂地笑了笑，然后抬起茶壶的盖子瞥了一眼才给他倒了一杯。“那么和我说说急诊室的事吧，那和电视上看起来一样刺激吗？生死抉择，鲜血四溅，那种样子的？”

John大笑。“有时候，但不幸的是没那些浪漫情节。”

她往自己的茶了加了块放糖然后对他挤了挤眼。“嗯，如果你期待遇到另一位友善的医生，我想你是找对了地方，是吧？”

他有点心不在焉地笑起来。“我想是的。”

******

12月7日

他值完班返回家中后没有看桌子而是径直走向了浴室，接着换了衣服，只在出门时瞥了眼厨房。

前一天桌上还什么都没有，没有被留在那儿让他迷惑不已的随机物品，于是他猜想自己是对的，过去几天是Hudson太太把东西留在了桌上。

但今晚那里又有新东西等着他：一盒安全套。安全套，不是吧？他拿起盒子皱皱眉。他没告诉过Hudson太太今晚有约会，而且就算他说了，他也想象不出她会在购物时拿起安全套还将它们小心放到厨房桌上让他看见的画面。

不过他确实对某些人提过——比如Greg，回应一条询问他今晚是否想见面喝个几杯的短信。他回复说有约了，然后Greg回复了一条相当粗俗和下流的评论，大致可以翻译为：好运，伙计。

John笑了起来。Greg肯定是开玩笑地送了来安全套，而像Hudson太太落下的其他东西般被放到桌上相同位置只是个巧合。如果是Hudson太太把它们带上来的，那就更说得通了。

他打开盒子抽出一个铝箔包，在指间翻转了下。这只是第一次约会。他喜欢Sylvia，而她似乎也喜欢他，但并不是说他真心希望今晚发展到那个地步。虽然要是那样的话他也不会抱怨——他有一段长得窘人的时间没和人上床了——反正做好准备也没什么。他把安全套塞进后袋里然后走下了楼梯。

******

“那真的是一间很温馨的小屋，就在海边，而且整段时间里的天气也都出奇的好。我想你没去过？”

John挤出一个笑容。“不，我们没有——我很长时间都没一个合适的假期了，大概有……天，我不知道有多久了。”

Sylvia紧盯着他看了会儿然后移开了视线。“你还没准备好这个，是吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“你知道你过去一小时说了多少次‘我们’吗？我不会假装了解失去那样一个人会是什么样的，但我有个大学朋友的丈夫几个月前死于癌症，她一直都很难熬。”

“不，不，不是——我是说，我没事，真的。”他懒得再对此抗议了，每个人都认为他们是一对，而他也接受他们从某方面来说确实是一对的事实，即使那不是传统意义上的。他早就停止试图纠正每个人对他们之间‘还可能发生什么’的假设了。

“你没必要解释。”

“我知道，我只是……”他耸肩。“我需要继续我的生活，你明白吗？这是我的尝试，尝试往前走。”

她叹了口气，把酒杯放在空盘旁边。“我真的喜欢你，John。”

天，这就来了。“但是。”

她脸上露出了一种痛苦的表情。“但是我不打算这样。我的生活对Noah来说已经够复杂了，而我不能开始任何我不绝对确定能顺利进行的事。他只有五岁，而像这样不断有男人来去于他的生活之中对他很不公平。”她顿了顿然后摇了摇头。“只是找个朋友和爱人是不够的，我还必须考虑他。”

“我能想象。”

她从提包里掏出手机敲了下屏幕后递给他，屏幕上的照片是个顶着一头姜黄色蓬松卷发笑得淘气的小男孩。他小小的朝天鼻上有一些雀斑，抬头看向摄像机的绿色眼睛神采飞扬。

John感到一股莫名的悲伤。“他很可爱。他的父亲还在吗？我是说还在世吧。”他说着把手机递还给她。

Sylvia的表情略微僵硬，在和Sherlock待了一年半后他也能注意到这些了。“是的，但还是……我们尽量减少彼此见面的时间。Noah这周和他在一起。”她把手机塞回提包。“一个人待着房子里很奇怪，那太安静了。”

“我明白你的意思。”John噘起嘴。“我猜你不想……”他打断自己移开了视线。“不，对不起，那是……就忘了吧。”

她笑起来。“可能不是个好主意，也可能非常好，而我得等到今晚独自躺在床上后才会想明白。不过……不，我不想。”

他们又聊了二十分钟，知道事情只会是这样发展后他们的谈话氛围也轻松惬意许多。她甚至还在他前去付款时安全套从他皮夹里落到桌子中间那刻善意地笑了笑。

她在外面和他握了手，说和他医院再见，然后他们就各自乘出租车回了家。

******

12月8日

回想起来他很高兴当时只是傍晚。他第二天的值班相当繁重，但尽管时间飞逝他仍却情绪萎靡，精神不济。关上公寓门后他脱掉外套径直奔向厨房寻找啤酒，刚在流理台上撬开盖子就灌下去了一大半。

他叹口气转过了身，桌子上又放着什么东西。他走过去拿起来。

是一管护手霜，博姿的大众牌子，没什么特别的。下面还放着张叠起来的纸，纸上打印着一些字，写着：既然你的约会没有成功，那这个也许能派上用场。

John的眉毛猛地立起，短暂地考虑了下送一条‘去你妈的’短信给他那最亲爱的探长，但是当然了，他不确定这是Greg做的。他没对任何人说过他的约会进行得咋样，所以Greg怎么会知道？也许他是瞎猜的吧。

John一手拿着护手霜一手拿着啤酒在沙发上坐下，然后叹了口气。天，他累了，累得要命甚至都没精力来个手活。他从口袋里掏出手机敲出条短信。

‘还想着见面喝一杯吗？’

回复在他喝完啤酒前就到来了。

‘你明天休息？’

‘是的。’

‘那是个约会喽。老地方，8点。’

John嘴唇扭成一个微笑。‘到时见。’

******

12月9日

John有一整天的假期于是他睡了个爽，等他终于醒来时已经是下午了。他踅摸出一些午餐然后带着杯茶和昨天的报纸坐进他最爱的椅子里。

那管护手霜还在沙发桌上，他盯着它看了一会儿。Greg的‘约会’评论一直在他脑海里回荡，而在昨晚一场涉及Greg和一副手铐的丰富多彩梦境后他开始想着有些事是否比他最初认为的有更多发展。

他以前和男人有过——完全诚实的话该说是‘男人们’，复数。虽然大多数情况都挺模糊的，因为他那时非常愤怒，但从理论上他不反对这个主意。而他不得不承认和一个男人的这种‘朋友兼炮友’的主意挺吸引人的。没有复杂的感情或者对于关系的期望，只是偶尔干一场，在方便的时候。

他不知道Greg是不是也有着这样的打算，但值得一试。

Greg在酒吧外面拥抱了他，笑容咧到耳根。“无意冒犯，伙计，但你看起来打算好好享受一晚了。”

“绝对的。”John拍了拍他的肩膀然后回了个笑容。“第一轮我请。”

三轮下来后Greg的脸颊变得通红并惬意地大笑起来，John不得不承认某些超出友谊之外的东西变得越来越吸引人。

“仍觉得你们会复合？”

Greg露出了一脸的痛苦。“不，我觉得是真结束了。我就是受够了，受够了这一切。如果她想要鬼混那随便她吧，但我不会等着她在一天结束后又决定回头来要我，你明白？”

John叹息一声。“我很抱歉。”

“我也是。不过我糟糕的爱情生活也聊够了，说说你的吧，你的约会进行得不顺吧我想？”

John喷了口气摇摇头。“是的，显然我不足以打动她。”他顿了顿抬头看向Greg。“所以你是怎么知道的？”

Greg耸肩。“如果你有事干或有人干是不会约我出来的。”

John用肩膀撞了下来Greg的肩。“才不，你知道我多爱你。”

Greg微笑。“是啊，但你不是想操我的是吧？”

John的脸颊红了，并且犹豫了太长时间。“是，我想是的。”

Greg的眼睛睁大了，随即移开了视线。“John——”

操。“不，别说出来，就无视它吧。”

Greg摇了摇头。“你知道我有多喜欢你，但我不是同性恋。”

“我也不是，”John争辩，好像这能意味着什么似的。

“我也不是双性恋。我确实喜欢你，但不是……那种的。”

John把额头压上吧台。“老天啊，Greg——”

“别往心里去好吗？这不是个问题。”一只手滑上John的背捏了捏他的肩膀，然后Greg靠近他低语，“这话就只对我俩说，如果我真要走那条路，你会是我第一个想操的男人。”

John无法克制地突然大笑。“好的，真棒。我们现在可以换个话题吗？”

“行，”Greg说着友好地推了他一把。“你看喜力杯吗？”

“你知道我就指望你带来橄榄球消息呢。”他示意了下几乎空了的啤酒杯。“继续说，让我感觉像个白痴，那能带回些美好回忆。”

Greg沉下脸，John缩了缩。

“对不起，你知道我什么意思。”

Greg似乎是挤出了一个笑容。“我要再喝一轮，你来吗？”

John叹了口气。“好的。”

基督，他还能把今晚搞得更糟吗？也许吧。

******

当他终于跌跌撞撞地迈进去时已经过了午夜了。操蛋的每次都要插钥匙，操蛋的门，操蛋的那么多楼梯。

他打开公寓的门按开灯接着就退缩了一下。操蛋的亮。为什么灯泡他妈的这么亮？他妈的搞啥？

他解开外套扔在地板上，接着走进厨房。水，他渴得要死，水能改善宿醉。他倒了一杯然后全部灌了下去，接着又倒了一杯。他吐出口气向前走，然后靠上了桌子。

桌上另一侧放着个小物品，就放在与安全套和护手霜同样的位置。他眯眼看了会儿接着把手伸过桌子拿起了它。

那是块灰色长方形的橡皮，他上了学后就没再用过的那种。不是吧，他妈的这里为什么会有块橡皮？他都不确定自己有一只铅笔，他用该死的圆珠笔用了二十多年了。呃，管他呢。他把它随便朝桌子一扔就绕过拐角走进浴室。

他撒了尿，刷了牙，接着脱了个精光。把衣服留在浴室地板上后又想了一会儿才走进客厅拿起那管护手霜滑进了床铺。

他在Sherlock死后不久就开始睡在后者房里了。起初是为了寻找安慰，但当John终于决定留住公寓后睡在大房间里显然更为合理。他不得不承认这更方便，离浴室近，床单也很棒。柔软，织线紧密，贴着他赤裸皮肤的感觉太他妈棒了。

他的手滑下来裹住自己的老二，接着吐出一口气。他不想去想，只想打出来让自己的大脑一片空白就足够，没有他妈的想法，尤其没有关于某个警察或者……或者其他任何人。没有。只有床单的爽滑以及他的手落在半硬皮肤上的温暖。唔唔唔啊，这真棒，用食指和拇指紧紧箍住缓慢撸动，揉弄头部。

他摸索着床头柜寻找护手霜。通常他会在洗澡时手淫，而尽管不用护手霜很多年，这想法还是很有趣的。他往手上挤了一大堆然后没想着先捂热就往老二上厚厚涂了一层。那感觉让他大叫了一声，但也不算坏，真的，反倒又有趣又奇特，而在变热后湿润的手一滑动，噢耶。啪叽啪叽的声音让他笑了起来，接着嘴巴就猛地张大，因为那，那感觉太他妈棒了，操蛋地他自己也能他妈的干死自己。

Greg不知道他错过了什么，他可以把Greg扒光，Greg可以闭上眼睛，然后就不会觉得有什么不同了。或者也许他会让John把他吸出来，基督啊，那想法使他的脊柱窜下一股战栗。他能想象出自己跪在这间公寓的客厅地板上，Greg么也许会坐在沙发里。

他把两根手指放进嘴里试着想象这幅场景：Greg一手拽着他的头发同时发出赞赏的呻吟，而John会用舌头又吸又舔，那感觉会操蛋的棒。他的手移动得更快，任由理智飘走幻想蔓延。

他很多年没给过一个男人口活了，从未真的能在这方面慢慢来，所以现在他让自己的思绪游荡，想着自己会在面对一根坚硬的老二时做些什么。他会用舌头，然后用自己喜欢的方式在头部打转，接着竭力把整根含入口中，一手抚摸它另一手则——呃，现在是给自己撸管，也许再用手指干自己。只要再多点护手霜就——啊，那真棒，真的——但他无法让自己的手指插到想要的深处，不过暂时感觉还不错。也许用上两根手指，再来几下漫长舒缓的抚摸，他想要再享受得久一点。

他把自己的思绪转回幻想，回到跪在一副强健大腿间，一只手扣着他后脑并且说着“天，John，就那样，就是那样。”的场景中。

但他脑中那个声音却不是Greg的，完全是另一个声音，一个经常突然出现在这些幻想里使得他在这张床上停止手淫并压抑自己奔赴晨间沐浴，随即在脑子清楚后就能阻止自己去想起的声音——

“John，你的嘴，那太完美了，太棒了。”

他几乎要对此嘲笑起来了。虽然可能是Sherlock的声音在他脑袋里，但他无法想象那些话从Sherlock嘴里说出来。他会出言讥讽，或许一言不发，但不，不会有赞美，虽然John也并不能确定。但他没之间从来就不是那样的，一点儿都不是，而当John意识到他想要那样时已经为时已晚，事情彻底失了控，Sherlock深深痴迷于莫里亚蒂而John几乎无时无刻不想勒死他。那时他才明白他那股强烈的感情也许完全来自另一个地方，然而却为时已晚——

“John，别。专注于我，只有我。”

“好的，”John说，眼睛闭紧手上加速，对头部小小揉弄几下，两根手指压入自己的屁股，快了，就快了。

幻想中的他张开了眼睛，抬起头然后看到Sherlock正注视着自己，那双眼睛幽暗放大，头发比一生中任何时候都要凌乱，并且挂着一脸John从未见过的表情。

John呻吟着射了满手，眼睛猛地张开，于是幻想消失了。高潮消退，他又是独自一人。他盯着天花板叹了口气。

******

12月10日

考虑到下午晚些时候还要值班他没敢喝太多，于是宿醉没那么可怕。而虽然技术上讲他是周二回的公寓，但他总觉得厨房桌边那个等着他的米色信封自从午夜前就在那里了。他想着等天亮再打开它，现在的他精疲力竭只想洗澡睡觉。不过最终好奇心占了上风，他小心地撕开信封。

【Watson医生，  
12月11日周三的茶会若有您相陪将不胜欢喜，午后4点将会有辆车前来接您。  
此致  
K. Miller for M. Holmes】

John呻吟了声。“操。”

******

12月11日

当他在摄政公园轻松地散完步返回公寓时已经接近4点了，随后就没怎么挣扎地决定干坐着等Mycroft的秘书来接。他估计着就算自己没按时回来也会被找得到。

潮湿冰冷的空气对他挺有好处，使他的头脑足够清醒得能忍受不怀揣愤怒去见Mycroft的想法。他爬上楼梯从厨房的龙头里给自己接了杯水，努力留住他从树林和蜿蜒小径中找到的那种宁静感。

不过那份宁静很快就被桌子上的一个扁平的小盒子打破了。他喝完水然后走过去拿起它，接着小心翼翼地抬起盖子。盒子里装着一条羊毛围巾，漂亮地折叠着，颜色是惊艳的森林绿。他用手指抚过它，也许是羊绒，绝对很昂贵。他将它从盒子里拿出来然后在其滑过指间时忍不住笑了出来。没有卡片，没有表明它来自何处的线索。

他皱了皱眉。是Mycroft吧？虽然安全套和护手霜不算是他的风格，但Mycroft是他能想到的唯一一个对他的生活细节知之甚详，并特地闯进公寓（或者更可能地，派个人来）留下那些奇怪物品等着John发现的人。

而不幸的是John非常清楚他为什么要这么做。此时他听到了汽车在外面路牙边停下的声音，懒得走去窗口查看，他把围巾绕上脖子走下楼梯。

Anthea滑过座位关上他身后的门时甚至都没抬起过头。司机驶离路边，John让自己振作下来。

“这是最后一次，”片刻后他道。

“嗯，”她一如既往地专注于她的手机。

“我说真的，我受够了。我的回答不会改变，我不想再和这些有任何牵扯。”他瞥了眼她，但她没表现出有听他说的迹象。“无论如何我都不会合作。”

她咯咯笑起来，显然是因为她推特动态上的某些东西。

“我不会再踏进这辆车，即使你给我提供一个口活。我他妈是认真的。”

“嗯。”

John翻了个白眼把视线转向了窗外。

一套茶具已经摆在了Mycroft办公室里的小桌子上，而Mycroft，当然，哪儿都不见踪影。John坐进其中一张古董椅里咽下他的烦躁，而八分钟后他给自己倒了杯茶并享用了一块司康饼。

Mycroft终于现身，边微笑着致歉边解开外套扣子坐到了John对面。

“我真的不希望让你等太久，但恐怕首相有自己的一套行程。”

“不。”

Mycroft皱起了眉。“抱歉？”

“无论你这次提供什么我的回答都是‘不’。四个月前、三个月前、两个月前、五个星期前都是‘不’，而这次也依然是‘不’。所以谢谢你的茶，但浪费我们的时间毫无意义。”他拿起茶杯给了Mycroft一个最虚假的微笑。

Mycroft的脸颊上的一道肌肉抽了抽。“我们需要你，John，你的国家需要你。”

“不，它不需要。而那种话对我再也不管用了。”

“那我需要你，”Mycroft说，声音里流露出一丝绝望。

John哼了一声。“你不需要。你有整个英国政府的资源来帮你追捕莫里亚蒂，以及其他更多的。我不知道你怎么会认为我能做些什么。如果Sherlock不能……”John顿住，体内的某些东西在扭曲。他移开了视线。

“这不是我们所设想的。”

“噢，等等，你想让我当诱饵是吧？抱歉了，但是不。我才不管什么莫里亚蒂，再也不。就这样。”

Mycroft在椅子里沉下身，目光盯着茶杯。“莫里亚蒂死了。”

过了片刻这些话才沉淀下来，然后John才明白自己刚刚听到了什么。“他……什么？”

“死了，死了几个月了。”

John眨眨眼，难以置信地摇头。“你到底打算什么时候告诉我？”

“我不就在告诉你。”

“去你妈的，Mycroft。”但John却没离开的迹象，他该得到一个解释，而他会等着直到该死的得到一个。

“如果你在八月我第一次联系你时就加入的话那我可能早就已经告诉你了。此外还有些事你该知道，John，那些——”

“不，”John摇摇头说。“我不打算扯进这摊烂事里。我受够了。”他在桌上放下杯子然后前倾身体。“我正竭尽全力继续往前走并且把一切都抛在身后。”

“那Sherlock，还有他所做的一切呢？那些对你都没意义吗？”

John摇着头勉强抑制着愤怒的爆发。“你敢再说一遍试试，你知道那对我意味着什么。但他死了，而我那部分的生活也结束了。”

“如果没结束怎么办？”

John喷出一记像是大笑的声音。“你是在告诉我说我仍然是个靶子？我以为Sherlock的死是为了保护我。”他重重吞咽了下然后移开了视线。他不能再让自己去想这事了，因为已经花了太多时间去想，并且都没告诉他的治疗师真相是怎样让他的内心悔恨又伤痛。不过当然，他仍然怀疑这就是Mycroft的目的——利用情感将John逼入他不想牵扯其中的这张网里。

“不是靶子，是资源，我们需要你。”

“而我需要往前走，Mycroft。”他顿了顿然后闭上眼睛。“让我往前走吧，拜托了。”他吐了口气，平复汹涌的情感，然后再次抬起头。Mycroft脸上露出了半秒的同情接着那平静的面具又挂回了原处。

Mycroft的目光落到John脖子绕着的围巾上。“Oliver Spencer对吗？一件礼物？”

“是的。”

Mycroft的表情让人捉摸不透。“仰慕者送的，我想？”

“与你无关。”

“我不会选这种颜色，但款式倒很适合你。”他把杯子放在桌上然后在大腿上叠起双手。“好吧，John，如果你改变了主意——”

“我不会。”

“——你知道怎么联系我。”

John点点头站起身，想了想后伸出了手。Mycroft起身握住坚定地捏了下才再次松开。John转身打算离开。

“如果你愿意我可以派辆车送你回家，虽然Anthea告诉我让我和你说一声她无意给你一个——”

“我坐地铁，谢了。”John在脸红变得明显前走了出去。他听到Mycroft在他身后轻笑，不过他无视掉了。

如果好运，他生活的这部分终于结束了。

他走上大街，将围巾更紧地裹住脖子。他仍然不知道它是谁给的，但对似乎不是Mycroft所送之礼感到松了口气。当然这仍旧留下了很多无法解释的事情，那些他过于密切关注就会觉得不自在的事情。

也许这就是件圣诞礼物，某个没附卡片就被送来的东西。而Hudson太太带上来给了他，就像一周左右前的那卷绳子一样。

也许安全套到底还是Greg送来的——那天晚上在酒吧他没找到机会问。John走下进入地铁站的楼梯，努力想让自己想些别的。

******

12月12日

当他打开公寓门后率先映入眼帘的是紫色的皇家伯爵茶锡罐，他盯着它看了很久才说服自己拿起它。揭开盖子后里面没有便条，没有说明，这只是一罐他最喜欢的茶，某个他几月里都没替自己买的东西。只有几个人知道这事，太特别了不可能是巧合。

他有个跟踪者吗？还是有人在关心他？也许是Harry。安全套和护手霜是她风格，但显然围巾不是——她更喜欢巴宝莉款的——但茶，可能。虽然那对她来说是个不太符合性格的体贴举动，但她似乎最有可能。他瞥了眼手机上的时间，现在打电话有点晚了，他决定明天早上再打。

他盖上茶罐盖子将它放到了流理台上。早晨他会先泡上一壶，然后再给她打电话说谢谢。

******

12月13日

他的医院主管早上5点钟打电话给他说要他来顶个班，所以直到那天下午快傍晚的时候他才最终泡上了那壶茶。他一天中最好的时光都在想着这个，而现在终于能捧着热气腾腾的茶并吸着那向上飘散的雾气了。天，这真棒。完美。他甚至不想加糖，清茶就很美味了。

他喝了两杯才从口袋里掏出手机打给了Harry。

没有回应。他在转到语音信箱前挂断了，决定给她发短信。

‘我要感谢你带给公寓的那些惊喜吗？如果是，谢谢。那意义良多。’

过了半小时她才回复。

‘不知道你说啥，我上周在布赖顿。你没事吧？’

他盯着手机看了很久才回道，‘我很好。圣诞节见？’

他把手机扔上沙发桌，一只手按住自己的太阳穴。“操。”

他完全没主意了。他有个跟踪者吗？Mycroft告诉他莫里亚蒂死了真好——很难去想那个疯子这样折磨他精神的可能性。Mycroft昨天为了某种原因传唤他，但他却以惊人的速度拒绝了，他是想提醒他吗？

但今天却什么也没有。他原以为回家时厨房桌上会有什么东西等着他的，但却没有。也许他想太多了，也许这只是一一串无关的事件，巧合。他已经一周没见Hudson太太了，值班值得他昏天黑地。他应该下楼敲门问她是否知道发生了什么。

但他不确定自己想知道答案。如果她说不，那该怎么办？

外面传来了一阵警报，一束光射进窗户照到墙上，他抬头瞥了眼变红的天花板，接着张大了嘴。

被一根绳子系着挂在窗户上的，是一株槲寄生。

他穿过房间站到了它下面。它挂在他头顶上几英尺的地方，他不伸长胳膊绝对够不到。它挂在这里多久了？之前他都没注意到过，可能已经挂了好几天了，但看起来还是很新鲜，所以应该不会是很长时间。

是Hudson太太挂的吗？他想不出她为什么要在这里挂株槲寄生——在楼下的门厅还有可能，一个两个人能站在一起的地方。但没人会来这里拜访他，再也不会有了。

他盯着它看了一会儿，接着又坐下来把杯子举到了唇边。他的跟踪者的意图肯定有某种模式。

******

12月14日

他下午散步回来后发现报纸里的广告副刊正放在厨房桌上。他对着它皱了会儿眉，想起早上已经读过报纸了。是他留在那里的吗？他通常会无视广告，没几个人要他送圣诞礼物的，并且他也很少去购物。其余报纸都被他留在了沙发桌上。

他转身返回厨房，走到干净台面和一堆在水槽里沥水的碟子边。他呼出口气，Hudson太太曾上来收拾过——再次要他节哀顺变，但仍旧不是他的管家——也许拿起广告瞥了眼然后把它留在了厨房桌上，就放在过去两周她可能在上面放了许多其他东西的那个地方。

他微笑起来，几乎是个大笑了。是的，就是这样。可能一直都是Hudson太太。他的想象悄然而逝。

******

12月15日

“Hudson太太？”

“进来吧，亲爱的。”她举起一把木勺到唇边尝了尝显然是某种煲汤的东西，然后扭了下脸把勺子放回了锅子。“噢，恐怕我从来都称不上是个厨师，如果你愿意欢迎你留下了吃晚餐。”

他对她正烹饪着的那锅咕噜作响的东西挑挑眉。“谢谢，但我还要去值班。”

她用毛巾擦了擦手后摇摇头。“没什么。我想我还是去吃个三明治吧，你要带一个吗？”

“啊，不，不用，谢了。我只是想知道这是你拿来的吗？”他举起一个装着一颗颗包装完美的糖果的彩色罐子。

“老天，不是。虽然我是给你准备了些东西但也得等到圣诞节。”她挤了挤眼然后拍了拍他的胳膊。

“你知道这是从哪来的吗？”

“乐购，我想。”

“不，我是说，你知道是谁带来的吗？今天下午我回家后就发现它在厨房桌上，我想也许是你把他们拿上来的，因为觉得这是给我的。”

“我不可能每次你有包裹就给你往上送，你知道我髋部不好。”她转回锅子关了火。

John顿了顿，舔了下唇。“所以你没有把它拿上来？”

“没有，亲爱的。”

“这听起来有点疯狂，但你有见到任何陌生人进出我的公寓吗？”

她转身看向他。“天，那里有人闯入？你应该打电话给你警察朋友，那个英俊的。”她扫了眼厨房，显然慌乱起来。“我没发现有东西不见了。”

“不，没有东西不见，不是那样。”他无意让她产生不必要的担心的。“更像是……有人进入公寓然后给留了些东西希望我找到。一些礼物。”他在这些话离开嘴巴时皱起了眉。大声说出来后听着真是可笑。

她的表情变成了某种同情。“你确定你没事吗，亲爱的？”

John叹了口气，把糖果罐紧扣在胸前。“是的，我没事，真的。这可能只是……什么都不是。我很抱歉打扰了你。”

“没关系。来吧，为什么不坐下呢？我把水烧上。”

“事实上我得去上班了，不过还是谢谢。”

他任由她不赞同地啧了一会儿后退出门走上了楼梯，把糖果罐放到桌上时他皱起了眉。

一年前某个下午当他带着六个和这个一模一样的罐头从乐购回来时，Sherlock只是盯着他将它们从袋子里拿出来并一字排开在厨房桌上。

“这是我错过的又一个圣诞传统吗？”

John当时大笑起来。那晚之前，Sherlock带着脸颊上的一个大口红印闯进了公寓，因为他在他常去的那家书店的一株槲寄生下待了太久，而最终这整个事件让他愤怒不已。

“你明白，这是我们要给朋友和家人的礼物。”

“那些是礼物？”Sherlock皱起了鼻子。“但我不喜欢糖果。”

“所幸它们都不是给你的。”

Sherlock的眼睛眯了起来。“你说朋友和家人，我不包括在你的朋友和家人里吗？”

John的笑容稍稍扩大了。“别担心，你会从我这里得到某些比糖果罐头更好的东西。”

John打开罐头往里看了眼。糖果仍然好好地包在玻璃纸里，罐子上的有效期到2014年3月，所以他觉得它们可能是前一年留在那里了。有人会给他这种特定牌子的糖果真是个奇怪的巧合，他只送给过几个人，包括Molly和Greg，而当时他掏空了其中一个罐子将给Sherlock的那份实际礼物——1939年原版的盖恩斯《密码分析学》——放了进去，而圣诞节早晨他打开罐子时的表情简直是无价之宝。

他再次方下罐子。他还没和Molly聊过，但他几乎已经排除了其他人，除了——

他摇摇头强行甩掉那个想法。不，他不会那样折磨自己。

无论是谁在幕后操纵，无论是谁带来安全套、护手霜、茶，以及围巾，还有现在这个——他们都比他所喜的还要了解他的生活。他们也似乎知道他的行踪，知道如何不被人发现地潜入公寓。这可不只是一点恐怖，而他绝对受够了。

他打开笔电等着它启动。如果他的这个跟踪者正密切关注他，那他——或她——也会查看他的博客。

他打开浏览器登录博客，接着迅速敲出个帖子：

【无论你是谁，停下，别来烦我。】

他犹豫了片刻后选择了‘禁止评论’随即点击‘发表’，然后合上了盖子缓缓从噘起的唇间吐出一口气。现在他至少会发现这个人是否是个朋友。

******

12月18日

John怒视笔电，手指敲打着大腿。这肯定是疯了，所有一切都是疯了，他应该就只是忘了它，让它去。

很可能对他做这事的人并无恶意，并且会在他要求的时候停止。三天来（当他开始想念它们的时候）桌上都没有礼物，这表明要么他的跟踪者听了话要么就是这整件都是他臆想出来的。

他用一只手揉了揉额头。这可能只是巧合，不代表什么，还有为什么有人要跟踪他呢？那毫无道理。

不过话又说回来，如果这是Mycroft试图警告他呢？

也许一直都是Mycroft，也许他一直都想吓唬John来迫使他合作。但他为什么要在John上次拒绝了之后还连着几天这么做呢？

John闭紧眼睛呻吟起来。这种事Sherlock几秒钟内就能搞明白，他会看一眼安全套所附纸条上的措辞就知道是谁写的，他们操蛋的体重和眸色，可能还有他们在哪儿上的学。而这一切都证明了——如果它能证明什么的话——John不是Sherlock Holmes。

当然，整件事仍可能是某种假想的阴谋，只是一连串巧合罢了。毕竟是假期，人们会送礼物什么的。他张开眼睛再次看向笔电，只有一个方法能够搞明白。

他打开浏览器敲出一篇新帖子。

【我收回那句话，别停下。但这次告诉我你是谁，拜托了？】

他等了十分钟后才按下‘发表’，而在接下来的一小时内产生了八次想要删除的念头。不过最终他还是睡觉去了。

******

12月19日

他购物返家后包裹正等着他。是一个扁平盒子，外面包着闪亮的红纸系着绿色的丝带。他拿起盒子摇了摇，绝对是衣物类的东西。他那又拿了一会儿才拽住丝带两端扯开，小心扒掉红纸后抬起盒盖。

有一张小卡片放在一件精心叠起来的毛衣上面。

【To: John  
From: Molly  
圣诞快乐！】

他盯着卡片看了会儿，那表明一直都是Molly吗？他皱起眉——不知怎的不太对劲，感觉她不像是会做这种的人。

他把卡片放在一边然后从盒子里拿起毛衣。它很棒，颜色是有着精巧花纹的深色海军蓝。混合羊毛，某种他会买给自己的衣服——便宜又易于清洗。这是件很棒的毛衣，但他想象不出买它的和那个给他买围巾的是同一个人。

但他请求了他的跟踪者告诉他他——或她是谁，John不确定自己为什么那么肯定对方是个男人——针对过去那些礼物来说，而现下这份礼物显然来自Molly。必定是她。

他从口袋里掏出手机翻阅着联系人列表直到找到她的号码。他拨号时没人接，于是他给她留了语音留言。

“Molly，我是John，我只是想谢谢你送的毛衣，也祝你圣诞快乐。还有我想是否可以请你喝杯咖啡或酒，亲自道谢一下。我接下来的几个晚上有排班，不过也许在那之后，周五吧，如果你有空的话？烦请告诉我一声，再次感谢。”

他把手机塞进口袋然后穿过房间站到了窗边。这时候的街道很繁忙，人们赶着下班回家，出去喝一杯，结束圣诞购物。街灯闪亮，穿着大衣裹着围巾的人群走下贝克街。一对恋人挽着胳膊在街对面走过，接着正好停在了窗前，他们亲吻了一下后才分开向不同的道路走去。

John后退一步抬起头看着挂在头顶的槲寄生，然后叹了口气。

******

12月20日

“嗨，John，我是Molly。我很高兴你喜欢那件毛衣，很乐意见面喝一杯，如果你仍然愿意的话。我是说，如果没什么更好的事发生。倒不是说就不会发生啦，或许有什么呢。我只是想说我仍旧愿意去喝一杯，很乐意在周五和你碰面，也许6点左右？短信我好吗？好吧，再见。顺说我是Molly。呃，你可能已经知道了。呃。再见！”

******

那天下午，桌子上躺着一颗银色的小星星。一根红色缎带穿过其中一只角上的一个洞系了个蝴蝶结。John拿住缎带提起它，看着它缓缓旋转，在空气中漂浮。这是圣诞装饰，但他多年都没装饰过圣诞树了，也不打算从今年开始。

这大概也是Molly送来的。他从未收到他对她除了疏离的友善外还有其他感情的暗示，而可能并非如此的想法让他有点不安。他也那样喜欢她吗？说实话他不确定。

******

12月21日

他把冬青花环挂在窗前并将银色的星星系上去让它垂挂在正中。这是个可爱但刺痛的礼物。他无法想象Hudson太太把它拿上楼，她肯定需要园艺手套。松枝当然更为传统，不过他也没打算抱怨。

******

Molly正在吧台等着他。她穿着简单的牛仔裤和毛衣，头发松松地环着脸颊，但其他方面还是和他记忆中与Sherlock在停尸房度过的几个小时所看到的一模一样。她在看到他时对他灿烂一笑并挥了挥手，他亲吻了她的脸颊。

“毛衣很棒，”她说，他咧嘴一笑。

“谢谢。你有很好的品味。”

她看起来比平常更脸红了。“我必须承认在挑选时得到了一些帮助。”

“我很喜欢，多谢。”

她垂下头微笑起来。“真高兴见到你，我喜欢你过得还不错？”

“我很好，真的。让我给你买一杯吧。”

“噢，谢谢，我要一杯啤酒。”

几分钟后他带着两杯酒回来了。“你的。干杯。”

她接过杯子灌了惊人的一大口才再次对上他的目光。“所以你又回手术室工作了？”

“不，实际上是圣托马斯医院的急诊室。工作时间很疯狂，但能有事忙能令人放松。”

“是啊，假期什么的。”她的眼睛睁大看起来就像是在责备自己。“老天，对不起。”

“不，没关系。事实上你说得对。”

她又抿了口酒。“我父亲死后的第一个圣诞节糟透了。我忍不住回想我们所有的节日传统以及他有多么喜欢圣诞节。”她皱了皱眉。“呃，我想这些应该都不适用于Sherlock，是吧？”

John微笑，几乎都要大笑了。“是啊，确实。”他抬起头看到她正注视着他，看起来简直就像是在研究他。“我确实喜欢毛衣，并且我也给你带了东西。”他从外套口袋里掏出一个小盒子递给了她。

她的表情是某种难以置信，好像她根本就没想过这个，而见到她对他期望这么少使他心中一阵内疚。打开盒子后她笑了起来，然后拿起了里面的小银猫饰品。她的笑容很灿烂——他以前怎么就会从没注意到过？他觉得自己总能在Sherlock在时看到她，即使她的目光只专注在后者身上。她从未分给过John如此多的关注，虽然他也是如此。

“它让我想起了你，”他道，而她大笑了起来。

“我确实喜欢猫。我养了两只，你知道的。”

“我不知道，说实话我从没怎么见过它们。”

“我的猫会喜欢你的。”她把装饰品塞回盒子然后把盒子放进她的包里。

“我也乐意找时间去看看它们。”他的话语不时被与她的碰杯声打断，而她再次大笑起来。她抬起头看着他，然后他们凝视着彼此许久。“Molly——”

“所以你圣诞节有什么计划？”她喝了一大口酒，而当把杯子再次放到桌上时酒被她溅出了一大部分。

“没什么太多的，我圣诞夜还要上班。”看到她同情的瑟缩后他耸了耸肩。“真的没关系，正好可以满足那些想和家人朋友共度夜晚的人。”

她的表情变成了轻微的慌张。“John，如果你需要一个地方——”

“不，没关系，真的。我不想去回忆那些过去的圣诞节，或者任何与之有关的事情，说实话我宁愿它们都结束了，就只恭祝新年到来。”他举起杯子歪了歪，但她却没有迎合；他接着喝了一大口，然后盯着她看了一会儿。“所以我不得不问一句，你怎么进入公寓送毛衣的？”

“进入公寓？噢，我没有。我去拜访的时候你不在，所以Hudson太太就说她帮我带上去。”

“噢。那其他的呢？”

“什么其他的？”她看起来真心困惑。

John皱眉。“你有没有还给过我一条围巾？”

“不，我没有。”

“啊，好吧。”他皱了皱眉。

“一切都还好吗？”

“是的，很好。”他张开嘴想要改变话题，但他的大脑却并不怎么听话。“实际上不是，并不好。有人一直在送我礼物，但我却不知道是谁。”

她挑起了眉毛。“你说‘礼物’是指什么意思？”

“呃，有些是礼物，有些则是随机物品。我以为是Hudson太太，但是……”他笑着摇了摇头。“可能只是巧合。”

“每天都收到奇怪的礼物看起来不像是个巧合。”

“我想它们不是你送来的。”

“不是。”一个奇怪的表情掠过她的脸。“有多少礼物？”

“我不知道。我想有12件左右吧。”他尽可能凭记忆列了出来（没提安全套，这时候不该这么不得体），还讲了它们因为他的要求而停止，以及几天前和她的礼物一样又重新恢复了的事实。

“都没迹象表明它们是谁送的？”

“你的礼物是第一个附上姓名的。”John呻吟。“我似乎有了个跟踪者，操。”

“不是个跟踪者，”Molly说，然后猛喝了一口酒。

John抬头看向她。“什么？”

“我不……我是说，我认为这可能不是个跟踪者，就像你说的，也许只是一系列巧合。”

John摇了摇头。“巧合，但你刚才还说——”

“我知道，但是我——”Molly的脸颊红了。“别问了好吗？”

“你知道什么吗？”John眯起了眼睛。“你确实知道是吧？你知道这怎么回事。”

“不，我真的不知道。”她把杯子放上吧台然后从高脚凳上滑落下。“哎呀，都这时候了？我今晚还有个约会，我想我真得走了。”

“约会？”John在能阻止之前就冒出了这句话，接着他就畏缩着转开了视线。

“是的，和其中一个来自——哦！”她看起来极其尴尬，而John觉得自己像个白痴。“John，我很抱歉，我——”

“不，不，就别管它，什么都别说。”他觉得心跳都上升到了脸颊，甚至都不敢对上她的眼睛。“我不该假设的。”

她盯着他看了许久然后扑向了他，胳膊紧紧环住他的脖子。“John，请不要怪我，求你了。你不知道我有多后悔。”

他紧紧抱着她，几乎因为另一具身体压着他自己身体的感觉而发晕。他已经很久没和另一个人有这么多身体接触了，都忘记了这感觉有多好。“不，当然不会。”

“还有求你，求你——”她的声音现在低得宛如呜咽，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。“——再抱久一点儿，好吗？我保证，一切都会好的。”

他感觉到她的嘴唇压上了他的脸颊，然后她退开了，连同身体那坚实的温暖也一并带了走。他觉得体内的某些东西揪了起来。

“是啊，我知道。”他并非真心这么认为，而她也丝毫没错过这点。

“呃……晚安。谢谢你的酒。我们……我们再见，好吗？”

他强迫自己看向她，知道自己脸上的笑容完全够不上真诚。“好的，当然。祝你约会顺利。”

她看起来有一瞬的煎熬，接着点点头走开了。

他喝酒，付完帐，接着独自一人回了家。

******

12月22日

他的手机在午夜后不久响了起来，他说‘好的，他能去。’这天晚上他很早就爬上了床，所以至少睡了几个小时。迅速洗了个澡并喝了杯咖啡后他又精神焕发了，反正接下来的几个夜晚他都值夜班，所以这也没什么。

这晚的班简直是疯了：四起酒精中毒，六起酒驾导致的车祸，无数的滑到和泄漏——因为周六晚满满当当的圣诞聚会以及蠢人做蠢事。

当他清晨回家时街道很安静。晨光微露，在沿着贝克街行走的他身后投下灰色的阴影。他跑进一家当地餐馆要了份三明治和咖啡早餐外带，然后走向了家。他把食物放在晨报旁边然后抽出一把椅子，边翻报纸边吃，但几乎没读进去一个字。最终他揉皱了三明治包装袋把它扔进了房间对面的垃圾桶，伸手去拿咖啡。老实说他该放弃咖啡因的，因为他需要睡一觉。

有什么东西飘落到地板上从而引起了他的注意。他起初以为是报纸的一部分，但是不，那是一张折叠起来的白色A4纸，上面还打印着什么。他倾身拾起它，把它抖开。

【还没发现啊？说实话，John，我很失望。】

他放下咖啡盯着纸，忘记了自己用颤抖的手握着它在那儿坐了多久，他的手指摩挲过打印的文字。

似乎他的跟踪者仍在观察。Molly说了‘不，不是跟踪者，’但他不知道还能怎么想。拒绝仍使其心内刺痛，以致离开酒吧后就没让自己的思绪朝那个方向走去，而值班更是让他除了忙碌的夜晚工作外很难去想其他。不过她似乎仍是比她愿意说的知道得多，而再度回到原点的他则万分沮丧。他已经排除了每个能想到的人，每个有方法有资源来做这事，在近一个月时间里每天都来给他留下小礼物以及随机物品的人。

他皱起眉，是每天的吗？说实话他不知道。什么时候开始的？

他挖出一张纸和一支笔，打开手机上的日历。他记得第一样在桌上看到的东西是绳子。不，等等，不对，在那之前还有空信封，而再前面的一天是——

老天，他一直都没注意到？长久以来这一切就这样盯着他等他注意到表象之外的真正意义？

他写下所有的礼物，每一件他能想起来的，不时填补和移动物品，直到终于觉得自己好像有了张清单。

1/12: Mouse (在一个人道的笼子里)  
2/12: Envelope (空的)  
3/12: Rope (卷了起来)  
4/12: Rope (再一次)  
5/12: Yarn (Hudson太太的)  
6/12: Nothing  
7/12: Condoms  
8/12: Hand lotion (附卡片)  
9/12: Rubber (关于Greg的设想错了?)  
10/12: Invitation to tea with Mycroft  
11/12: Scarf (昂贵)  
12/12: Tea (罐子里的皇家伯爵茶)  
13/12: Mistletoe (不在桌上, 而是挂在窗上)  
14/12: Advert supplement from the paper  
15/12: Sweets  
16/12: Nothing  
17/12: Nothing  
18/12: Nothing  
19/12: Jumper (来自Molly)  
20/12: Ornament  
21/12: Holly wreath  
22/12: Note

他盯着它，希望能看出些门道来，但他没发现模式，没任何代表其有更多含义的暗示。只是张不知所云的单子，除了其中一些事似乎附和John生活中的某些事件外毫无意义。

他又大声读了遍清单，然后注意到了五样东西。他碰巧大写的每个单词的首字母——不包括啥都没有的那几天——立刻引起了他注意，他当即拼出了一个句子。

MERRY CHRISTMAS JOHN

他完全不知道自己怎么会直到现在才发现。天，Sherlock会瞬间就看出来，会从一开始就知道，会——

John闭上了眼睛，他已经排除了其他可能性。不是Hudson太太，不是Mycroft，或者Greg，甚至不是Molly。但Molly显然知道些什么，可能Mycroft也是。那会是什么——或者该说，会是谁——让他们有了共同点呢？他们之间除了John和Sherlock外就再无其他交集，而两人都在提到那些神秘礼物时表现得十分古怪，好像他们知道，或者至少是怀疑，它们从何人处而来。

John张开眼睛，不意外地发现它们湿了。他不该去想这些的，不该让自己走上这条路，如果这只是个恶作剧那就真就无比残忍。但在他要求停止时这确实就停止了，并且在他改变主意后又再次开始。而Molly和Mycroft，他们都在精确的日子送出了些什么来帮助传递信息，所以他们肯定以某种程度牵涉其中。

这是他唯一希望的事，唯一他妈的祈祷的事，如果他相信一个神存在的话。不过更重要的是，他想让它是真的。

但如果他都不知道Molly和Mycroft怎么会知道？

******

12月23日

下午出门回来后没有礼物等着他，桌子和他离开时一样空无一物。但他不惊讶，如果那条信息——他现在只能认为它是条信息——会继续，它可能会按照之前的模式在单词间提供空格。而鉴于信息内容，他推测自己会在圣诞夜发觉更多东西。

或者也许事情就这样了？他也想过这种可能性，那就只是一条信息并且他永远不会知道是谁送来的——或为什么送来。

他不确定自己更想要哪种结果。如果他永远不知道是谁做的，那他就能想象它来自某个他想要的人。如果他推测错误后又发现了真相——他不确定自己能够承受。

******

12月24日

“Watson医生？”

他从一直凝视着的茶杯上抬起头，前台护士Patricia正站在门边。“什么事？”

“你还好吗？”她那双隐藏在紫色眼镜后的深色眼睛充满了同情。显然她知道他今晚为什么自愿留在这里，他们似乎都知道，他真该离开伦敦逃离这一切的。而当然他知道她为什么也在这里，她几年前失去了丈夫，也没有孩子，和姐姐相处不好。圣诞节会过得更轻松些，她说过，如果她告诉她剩下的家人她必须工作得过几天才能见到他们的话。

“我很好。”他对她微笑，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。“你呢？”

“三床的病人需要更多止痛的东西，其他方面仍旧稳定。”

他点点头。“那去做吧，我几分钟后就去看看。”

她对他小小点了下头然后离开了，此时他才意识到她没有回答他的问题。

他喝掉冷透了的茶然后在水槽里洗干净杯子。接着出门开始查房。他的手机在口袋里鸣叫起来，他顿了片刻后掏出了它。通常他不会在值班时看手机——这行为可不受人待见——不过他希望能收到Harry的短信。他们曾计划一起度过接下来的夜晚，不过他有段时间没听到她的消息了，而那通常不是个好迹象。

屏幕上确实有一条短信提醒，不过却不是Harry发的。号码被屏蔽。他解锁手机，盯着屏幕看了片刻。

‘圣诞快乐，John，看外面。’

他吞咽了下然后闭上了眼睛。天啊。

他尽可能慢地走下走廊，穿过相当空旷的等候室朝前面走去。门在他接近时就轻缓地开启了，他迈了出去，停在了雨棚下然后环视了一眼四周。时间已近午夜，街上很安静，而他什么都没看见。没人站在阴影里，没任何信息写在他能看见的地方。只有黑暗的天空以及异常安静的城市，雪花轻轻飘落在他周围。

他不得不承认这很美。圣诞夜的雪，他想不起上一次落雪是什么时候了。雪花冰寒难以碰触，在触及沥青的瞬间就融化消失，抹掉存在的证据。他又往外迈了几步然后抬起头，在雪花触及脸庞时微笑起来。

但他在这里是要看什么呢？他是错过了它，或者它仍在那里，等着他注意？他又看了一次，盯着每一道阴影，每一个明亮的窗口，每一座街道标志，但却并没发现任何异常。

他再次低头看向手机，摩挲着屏幕上的文字，然后用拇指敲出一条回复，但食指却在‘发送’按钮上徘徊了片刻。

‘圣诞快乐，Sherlock。’

如果他错了，他永远不会原谅自己；如果他是对的，那他大概很快就会得到答案，是吧？

他按着退格键直到文字全部消失，然后敲下，‘很美。’

他按下发送键返回里面继续查房。手机一直都没再响起。

******

12月25日

当John从贝克街地铁站走回家的时候外面因为一夜的雪寒冷无比，地上还凝结着层层雪花。它融化在他的脚下，在其身后留下一道暗沉的脚印。太阳刚刚出来，街道仍然很安静，虽然他知道经过的那些大楼里各个家庭们都在庆祝圣诞节。孩子们会在几小时前就爬起来去看圣诞老人带来了什么，而他们的父母可能正在摆弄剩下的早餐，享受被迫放松的一天。

接着是John Watson，埋头走回他空荡的公寓，心脏砰砰直跳期待着可能正等在他厨房桌上的又一条线索。如果真有什么东西在那，那今天这个早晨的该比其他所有早晨的都来得重要，是吧？他加快了脚步。

要不是因为立刻扑面而来的咖啡和培根的香气，玄关处的温暖可能会让他不知所措。看来Hudson太太终究没去她姐姐家。他抬头看向楼梯，看向公寓的门，然后胃中微微绞紧。

他一晚上的大部分时间都在想着可能会有什么正等着他。也许是一张照片；或者是一封信；或者是某些实质的东西，清楚说明Sherlock是这一切的幕后之人，说明他其实活得好好的，并且仍然是John生活的一部分。但如果什么都没有……他咽下一股突然的焦虑。是时候弄个清楚了。

他的靴子接触到通往公寓的第一级台阶的那刻，一个熟悉的声音就充满了空气中，而快要踏上第二级时他才意识到自己听到的是什么，那又意味着什么。漫长持续的音符，柔和的颤音，一首著名曲调上的轻触。巴赫演奏过的小提琴曲，而那种演奏方式他只从一个人那儿听到过。

他僵住了，手抓紧栏杆不确定该做什么。他突然觉得还没准备好，没准备好去发现自己是对还是错。他等待着，倾听着，将这一刻延长。他的胃部绞成结，脑中晕眩，这真是他妈的超级荒诞——上个月所发生的一切，所有他故意无视的小线索，不让自己去思考这个可能性，极其希望保护自己，保护自己的心。即使是现在，他也几乎无法让自己接受这个想法，让它绽放成现实。

他深吸口气然后听着，让音乐掠过周身。可能仍是别的东西，别的人。虽然他不确定自己能承受那个，但他必须为这种可能性做好准备。不过当然了，如果这是真的，他想要知道。他需要知道。

他放开栏杆缓缓爬上楼，喉咙里逐渐升起一个又热又紧的结。当终于爬到顶部时他的手在门把手犹豫了下，然后闭起了眼睛。小提琴曲正接近第一章尾声，而他发现自己不想打断，好像开门的一瞬间一切就会如梦境般消散。

他又等了三秒才转动门把打开了门。

晨光淹没了客厅，让家具投下的阴影异常鲜明，从而使得John面前的景象更为戏剧化。Sherlock正站在窗边演奏着那把被塞在书架顶层六个月之久的小提琴，而那是John能让自己接受的唯一一件Sherlock的东西。

John关上门然后靠在了上面，Sherlock继续演奏着。他肯定知道John正站在那，不过一如既往地，音乐毫无中断。他又演奏了漫长地几分钟，而John就这么看着，看着眼前的他，试图将他的存在和他看到以及被告知的一切融合起来。

他看起来很好，完全彻底的好，根本不像是那个跳了楼遭到颅骨多重骨折以及内脏破裂的人；不像是那个Molly逃避John目光描述伤口，并声称亲自解剖了的人。这是Sherlock，他的Sherlock，健康完整地活着，站在那里就像是从不曾离开一般。

乐曲结束了，Sherlock降低了琴弓，把小提琴放在John几个月前推进角落而现在已经被拽了出来的琴台上，然后凝视起了窗外。

“圣诞快乐，”John最终说道。

Sherlock转身看向他，John猛地吸了口气。基督，他一点儿都没变，即使连头发都一样。Sherlock盯着他，表情几近忧虑。“圣诞快乐。”

John张开嘴，但什么都没冒出来。他吞咽了下，眨眨眼，然后又试了一次。“你他妈怎么在这？”

Sherlock抬起了眉毛。“那真是你第一件想要问我的事吗？”

“是的。不。我不知道。”

John把视线移开了一会儿，思绪转个不停。他想说什么？他还没让自己思考过这一刻，但它就真的发生了，使得他完全没有准备。他离开门开始朝Sherlock慢慢走去，但却在看到Sherlock肩膀上肌肉绷紧时停了下来。

他把手插进口袋里。“为什么是现在？”

Sherlock噘起了嘴。“你这个固执的笨蛋拒绝来我这里，所以只好我来找你。”

“我是个固执的——？”噢天，他收紧了下巴，觉得愤怒就在爆发的边缘。基督，所有一切，他妈的过去六个月来他的生活，这都是操蛋的又一个谜题。他缓缓吐气然后才让自己开口，“你们到底有没有想过只是告诉我发生了什么？”

“我确实告诉过你。当我站在圣巴兹楼顶上的时候，我告诉过你这是个把戏，而你应该和Molly谈谈，她会解释一切。”

“不，你才不是那样说的。”愤怒火热汹涌地涌了上来。“你知道我始终都相信，而你从未做过任何事去改变它。”

“我做过的，我——”

“Molly一直都知道？我猜中Mycroft知道，但是——”John不得不转开头看向别的地方。那些小事现在开始在他脑中归位，如果他不是这么蠢的话早就该注意到并将它们联系在一起了。

不，这不是他的错，不是他自己造成的。Sherlock一如既往地将智慧看得比任何事、任何人都重要。

他半心半意地笑起来，然后摇了摇头。“你以前一直对我很残忍，但我从未没想过——”

“John，拜托。”Sherlock的声音沙哑，足以让John知道其中蕴含的感情有多么真挚。“我无意让事情朝这方面发展，我没想到这会持续那么久。”

“这一切都是为了什么，每天偷偷溜进来留给我一星半点的信息，足够吓唬我但却又不够让我他妈的搞清楚？”

“我以为你会喜欢。”

闻言John猛地转头看向他，但Sherlock的表情让他压下了冲口而出的讽刺反驳。Sherlock看起来很震惊，真心对John的愤怒感到惊讶。John意识到他是认真的，他真的认为那是对John揭开自己存在的最好方法，并且还为此投入了大量心思和计划。回想起来那几乎算得上是甜蜜了，虽然是以某种扭曲的表达方式。John吸了口气，然后吐出，最终耸了耸肩。没什么好计较的，Sherlock他妈的就是这副样子。

“如果你12月1号就出现在客厅里我会更喜欢。”

“那不可能。”

“你现在出现在这里才是不可能。”他在胸前抱起胳膊摇了摇头。他能感觉到愤怒和出现时一样迅速消退了，而随后冒出的感情却是复杂难解。他闭上了眼睛。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么是现在？为什么要这样？”他再次抬起头，强迫自己的眼睛迎向对方。

“圣诞节啊。”Sherlock耸肩，好像那就能解释一切似的。“在你给你女朋友写过所有那些乏味话语之后，我觉得你会欣赏这种情感，或至少会享受揭开信息的过程。”

“享受？”John哼了声，但在一个奇怪的想法冒头时猛地顿住。“等等……你是在试图表现得浪漫？”

“我……”Sherlock呆住，而让John震惊的是，他居然还脸红了。

John忍不住自己的坏笑。“你是在要我当你的女朋友？”

“不！我只是……认为你会喜欢。”

Sherlock看起来又尴尬又失措，而John感觉到某些温暖的东西在他胸口绽开。“从某种程度上来说，我想我确实喜欢。”

Sherlock吐出口气。“很好。”

“当我没在考虑让警察监视公寓的时候。”

Sherlock盯着他，然后在John迈近一步时颤抖地吞咽了声。有什么更多的正在发生，而John直到现在才能让自己去思考那些。他咬住下唇然后坚定地吸了口气。如果他搞错了，他觉得不会太糟；但如果他是对的……

“但那没解释你为什么正站在槲寄生下。”槲寄生是Sherlock自己放在那里的，而现在站在下面非常意味深长。他显然对此刻计划了好几个星期。

Sherlock看起来有些不自在。“这是个圣诞传统，你喜欢圣诞传统。”

“你是真的想要我吻你吗？”

Sherlock的脸颊再次染上色彩。“我觉得还可能会被你一拳揍在脸上。”

“时候尚早，并且我可是有相当多的理由能一拳揍在脸上。”

“也许。但你想吻我想了几乎有两年了。”Sherlock正了正肩膀。

John允许自己笑了出来，现在也不必否认这点了。“那你呢？你想要什么？”

Sherlock用那双明亮清澈的眼睛盯着他。“我想要回家。”

“你已经在家了，你——”突然所有一切都在他脑中联系起来：昨晚是雪（Snow）而今晨是家（Home），John顿觉汹涌的感情淹没了他，Sherlock切切实实地在这里，就站在他面前，活生生的。“噢，天，Sherlock。”

他向前走了两步，抓住Sherlock的肩膀粗鲁地扯下他吻了上去。Sherlock发出了一声呜咽，但却没有退开，反而倾身迎合。他的双手犹豫地落在John腰上，舌头刷过后者的嘴唇，而John融化在他的怀抱里。

这不是John经历过的最棒的吻。它草率又过度热情，但没关系，那依旧温暖炙热唇舌纠缠，并且满是Sherlock的味道。嗯啊，这是真的，他还活着，就在这里，就在家中。

“天，”John贴着Sherlock的嘴唇轻喃，压抑着眼角涌出的湿润，因为这，这又愉悦又美妙，该是个高兴的场合，但他却发现自己几乎被压垮。他从接吻中抽身将脸庞压在Sherlock肩上，紧紧攀附着后者瘦长的躯体。

“仍想要揍我？”

“如果你继续这样吻我的话就不揍。”

“怎样吻你？”

“就像你是认真的一般。”

Sherlock环着他的胳膊收紧了。“我的确是认真的，你知道。”

John贴着他的衬衫喷出一声笑。“我是否发现了一丝感情？”

“那是个弱点，”Sherlock咕哝。“Mycroft会吓死的。”

John退开身体抬头看向他。“拍张照然后和他妈的圣诞礼物一起送给他。”

Sherlock微笑，John靠进他怀里再次吻他，这次更为缓慢，手段也更为高超。Sherlock热情的舌头跟随着他的领导，而John逐渐感觉到一股性奋的迷雾开始笼罩周身。他已经半硬了，而他们贴得那么紧Sherlock不可能没注意到。Sherlock微微挪了挪，接着，哦，并非只有John一人是那种状态。

但这太快了，他们间仍有许多问题和事情要考虑和讨论。虽然John很想就倒进床里（或者要么跪在地上），但某人还是必须先表现得像个负责的成人。

他中断亲吻往后退了几步，扯开他们之间的距离。“所以，你做了早餐？”

Sherlock一脸的极致茫然。“你现在怎么还能去想早餐？”

John咧嘴一笑。“我又累又饿，并且我想我们过去二十四小时都没好好睡过觉。”Sherlock不置可否地耸肩，John又吻上了他，与之缠绵着直到事态再次升温。“我建议我们吃些东西并谈一谈，接着我想洗个澡，之后也许我们能把这事保留到卧室里，睡觉，”而在看到Sherlock睁大的眼睛后又补充道，“或者做些别的什么。我们到时看，行吧？”

说实话他完全没主意。Sherlock在John认识他的十八个月以来从没表露过一丝半点对性爱的兴趣，而虽然那压着John大腿的勃起表明他也许想要比一场火热干炮更多的东西，但John确实不想去假设。即使是现在，Sherlock看起来也十分窘迫。

会有时间解决这个的，解决所有一切，他们现在最不缺的就是时间。

哦天。他又被给与了一次机会。所有那些遗憾，所有那些他希望说出并了结的事——他可以将那些全都重演一遍。而通过Sherlock看他的样子，John猜测对方和他想的一样。

“早餐，”John说，握住Sherlock的手把他拉入厨房。“你可以告诉我过去六个月所做的一切，并且努力说服我不要在之后一拳揍上你。”

手上传来一记强烈的拽动，John转头看到Sherlock正盯着他，眼中充满了某种John只能称之为‘感情’的东西。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock说。

John走向他然后把唇压上他的唇，不过这次只短暂停留了一会儿。“谢谢你回来。”

他捏了捏Sherlock的手，Sherlock放开他倚在厨房门口看着John摆桌子。

John往桌上放了一盘极其脆嫩的培根。“我都不知道你居然懂怎么做培根。”

“我当然懂，”Sherlock愤愤地嗤了声说。“把它放进微波炉里直到闻起来像是烧着了。简单。”

John大笑。“我去弄咖啡。”他从橱柜里拿出两个杯子，转身后看到Sherlock正拉出一把椅子准备坐进去。他倒了两杯咖啡然后将杯子放上桌面，接着把糖碗推向Sherlock的方向。

“你有些事需要解释一下，并且你最好现在就开始，趁我仍因为看到你而高兴的时候。”

Sherlock坐在了他的对面，脸上带着玩味的表情。“你想要我从哪儿开始？”

John笑着从他们间的盘子里拽起一片培根。“当然是从最初的时候。”

******

尾声：12月31日

“再来点香槟？”John将两个空的香槟杯放在流理台面上并打开了冷柜。“我想这里至少还冷藏着一瓶。啊哈，找到了。”

Greg靠着流理台把自己的杯子靠近唇边一饮而尽。“今晚我几乎没像我希望的那般醉倒。”

John笑了笑，拆开香槟帽篮。“他肯定还没那么糟吧？”

“什么？噢，不，不是，我不是说Sherlock。”Greg看着John用拇指撬掉软木塞。“他还活着的消息——那需要些时间来平复，所以他至少得有一个月不能从我这儿接案子，可别告诉他这事。”

John挑起眉毛。“是啊，我也这么想。四天都没事做。”

Greg的嘴唇扭成一个微笑。“但你很高兴，比我见到你在他……呃，在他离开前表现得还要高兴。”

他们都看了眼正皱眉盯着自己笔电，完全无视了这场围绕着他的聚会的Sherlock。最初两个小时他表现良好，但现在都接近午夜了，他似乎对这整个主意不耐烦起来。

“我还要一些，谢谢。”

John眨了眨眼转向Greg，后者仍举着空杯子。“噢，好的。”

现在轮到Greg挑眉了。“所以，你高兴吗？或者是比高兴更多的？”

John笑着重新倒满Greg的杯子。“我非常高兴。”

Greg对他假笑。“我假设Sherlock也很高兴？而表达高兴的方式就是好好操一顿，当然了。”所幸他说这话时的声音压得足够低没人能够听见。

“老天，真有那么明显？”

“不，我只是好奇。我觉着如果我问的话你会承认。”

John举起杯子抿了一口酒开掩饰自己的尴尬。“我们目前还是打算保密。我是说，他才刚开始告诉人们他回来了，要是让媒体听到些风吹草动肯定会很难应付，再让他们知道这个……”他朝面前含糊地挥了挥手。

“如果我能帮到忙就告诉我一声。我想帮忙。”

“我知道，我很感激，谢谢。”

Greg又瞥了眼Sherlock。“天，看他坐那里的感觉真是奇怪，就好像什么都没发生过一样。你见到他时一定很震惊。”

John点头。“是的。说实话我还在适应。”

“而你真就没什么想法？”

John摇了摇头。“我有几个怀疑，但我不让自己去想，你懂得吧？现在回想起来似乎很明显，但直到他站在我面前我才真的相信。”

Greg顿了顿，手指摩挲着杯身。“那是很好喽？我是说，你真的很高兴？”

John微笑。“是的，我想是的。”

Molly和Hudson太太大笑着穿过房间，吸引了他们的注意。

“说道高兴，我有段时间没见Molly了，她——？”

“比你年轻二十岁，是啊，”John道，抿了口他的香槟。

Greg皱眉。“更像是十五岁。”

“十八。”

“最多十七。”

“你老得都能当她爸了。”

“去你的，我才没有。”Greg用手肘顶了下他。“所以她是单身喽？”

“刚和她约会的男人分手。”John顿了顿然后抿紧了嘴唇。“听着，她很特别是吧？但如果你不是认真的就别轻浮地想这事——”

“你知道我不是那种花心的人。”Greg的目光从Molly身上移开再次转向John。“她人又好又聪明，还很有趣，在经历了过去的几年后我生命中需要这样的人。”

“我知道，我只是——”John耸肩。“你俩都是很棒的人，我当然想看到你俩都高兴，但你知道这是怎样的。Sherlock的朋友可没多到能彼此胡搞瞎搞还不会影响我们的。”

Greg瞥了眼带着某种通常保留给犯罪现场的兴味盯着笔电屏幕的Sherlock，然后又转回了John。“相信我，我知道。”

John叹了口气。“我想你是的。那就去吧，也许你能在午夜时吻到她。”

Greg拍了拍John的肩膀然后穿过房间来到正在聊天的Molly和Hudson太太旁边。

John又倒了一杯香槟，随即坐到了沙发上Sherlock身旁。“快午夜了。”

“无聊。”

“是除夕夜，Sherlock。”

“这些专横的时刻命名毫无意义。”

“对我来说可不是。去年就是他妈的一坨翔，所以我期待今年，一个新的开始。”他伸出杯子，Sherlock接过喝掉了一半，随即John靠近了些并在他耳边低语道，“而今晚你会在每个人都回家后在这张沙发上操我。”

Sherlock呛了一声，显然一些香槟跑错了路。他合上笔电将其放到一边。“还有多久到午夜？”片刻后他勉强挤出一句，并没怎么看向John。

John从口袋里掏出手机，压下一个笑容。“五分钟。”

他将剩下的2012年的时间用来重新倒满每个人的杯子，当倒计时开始时，Sherlock不情愿地离开沙发加入了其他人。

随着午夜钟响他们齐声欢呼并互相干杯，每个人都交换着亲吻和拥抱。Greg让自己的嘴唇在Molly脸颊上逗留得比适当稍微长了片刻，而后者脸上浮现的红晕说明了一切。

“新年快乐，Sherlock，”Hudson太太在Sherlock将一个吻印在她太阳穴后说道。接着Sherlock对John微笑起来，John也回了个笑容，Hudson太太随即离开了。

他们之前有讨论过，并一致同意了对他们‘所做的无论什么事’保密。现在说还太早，会把事情搅得一如既往地复杂，再说他们确实在（经历了将近两年宇宙里每个人对他们关系的怀疑之后）干炮的事实与任何人都无关。但当John走上前去想给Sherlock一个友爱的拥抱，后者的胳膊就在他能搞清楚发生了什么之前环住了他的腰，嘴唇压在了他唇上，房间瞬间变得无比寂静。

秘密保得够久了。

John从亲吻中抽身向他微笑，突然不再关心别人会怎么想了。毕竟这些是他们最亲密的朋友，是Sherlock想要在下周对媒体公布新闻前知道他还活着并且健康的人。Mycroft和Harry都对今晚另有安排，但这里的人是他们选择的家人，他们希望围绕在他们身边的人。

Greg已经知道了，可能Molly也是。John转头看过去时看到三张脸正在对他微笑。他回以一笑后靠进Sherlock怀里，胳膊滑下搂住对方的腰。

Sherlock举起他的杯子。“现在是新年了，所以如你们都完了事，那我打算要在沙发上操John了。请离开。”

John觉得血液涌上了脸庞。“Sherlock！”

“至少沙发不在我卧室上方。”Hudson太太说。“过去几晚我不得不用枕头压着脑袋睡觉。”

Greg和Molly爆出大笑，John把脸埋入了手中。“老天，我很抱歉。”

“没必要道歉，亲爱的，下次我会把电视开得大声点。大家晚安。”

“我们和你一起下去，”Greg道，然后转向了Molly。“如果你愿意我们可以坐一辆车。”

“好的，”Molly说，而John已经能看到她眼中的星光。“那很不错，好的。”

给众人道过晚安，看着他们都穿上外套走了后John关上了门，然后发现自己脸抵它靠在了上面。

“终于。”Sherlock的嘴唇移上了John后颈，一只手滑下去捏了捏他的屁股。

“你知不知道那句话信息量太大了？”

“不这样他们还会待上一个小时的。”

“你就不能等到——老天。”Sherlock的手偷偷滑下去隔着牛仔裤摸上了John的老二，John顿时发现自己的烦躁迅速消散了。

“我想要你全裸，越过沙发扶手弯腰撑在上面。”他耳边Sherlock的声音几近沙哑，他的勃起也压上了John的屁股。

John往后推挤着碾磨他。“你现在就要？”

Sherlock在这接触下剧烈吸气。“是的，我想……”

“那就说出来。快点，我想听。”

Sherlock放开他往后退了一步。“我一会儿就……回来。”John转头时正好看到他消失进了卧室，随即咧嘴一笑。尽管智慧超群，Sherlock却似乎对有关性爱的各种讨论缺乏合适的词汇。

John到浴室待了一会儿——考虑到即将发生什么，用毛巾好好打理一番似乎是必要的——再次打开门时发现离开正站在窗口盯着外面。

John脱掉毛衣和衬衫，走到他身后用胳膊搂住他。“按要求全裸了。”

Sherlock在他的怀抱里转过身，然后亲吻他。“确实。”

John把手指滑进Sherlock裤子的腰带想把他拽向沙发，但Sherlock却只是盯着他，John顿时犹豫起来。“有什么不对吗？”

“你没有生气我告诉他们我们的事。”这不是个问句。

John耸肩。“我想你本可以更含蓄点。但是我没生气，没关系。”

“那时我没打算吻你的，我只是……我想这么做。”他看起来很惊讶自己的坦承，John也很惊讶——Sherlock一般对公开表露感情嗤之以鼻，不过也许他在他们分开的几个月中改变了想法；或至少是那一刻并不反对。

“我知道，我很高兴你做了。”那句话让John得到了一个罕见的真诚微笑。“而我认为你想让我撑在沙发上？”他又往后倒退了两步越过沙发扶手撑住自己，接着抬头对Sherlock一笑。

Sherlock的表情瞬间从犹豫转变为火热。他靠近然后往下推着John的上半身直到他的脸压在了沙发坐垫里，接着站到了他身后。

John觉得脸庞在几秒钟的寂静后热了起来。这幅屁股撅起，老二重重垂在大腿间的模样很是奇怪。Sherlock的手抚过他光裸的背部然后降低，把他分开，John随即意识到自己跪在了地上。基督啊，那真是——

呼吸拂过他的皮肤，而John在能阻止自己之前就呜咽了起来。他感觉到一对嘴唇刷过他的皮肤，然后再一次地稳稳往下移动直到炙热的呼吸吹拂在他的屁眼上。老天啊，他们还没做过这个；操，他想不起上次有人对他这么做是什么时候了。噢噢，Sherlock的舌尖就轻击着那里，令人火大地轻掠过敏感的皮肤。他的拇指从另一侧压入John的屁股，把他大大分开，彻底暴露出他，然后又舔了一次，用舌尖绕着John的屁眼打转直到后者贴着沙发扶手扭动不已。

“这感觉他妈太棒了，继续，”他勉强道，然后在舌头终于压入炙热光滑的内里时呻吟起来。他不确定它能进入多远，但似乎比他所认为的可能性要远得多。操啊，他需要更多。他感觉到嘴唇压上了洞口，舌头因此更往里压了一点，如果Sherlock此时碰一下John的老二，那一切就会非常快地结束。舌头退出再次轻击他的洞口，轮流交替着轻柔的扫弄和放荡的舔舐，接着再度压入他，又操了他一分钟后Sherlock的嘴进一步往下移动关注起了他的双球。

两根沾满润滑剂的手指压入他的屁股，同一时刻Sherlock把John的一颗球含进了嘴里，John的手指在沙发坐垫上收紧。

“噢，老天，那真是——”手指缓慢滑出，扭转90度又再次挤入，John令人费解地大笑起来。“我真的希望你操我，立刻。”

一股冷空气在Sherlock撤出手指并离开后吹拂上他的双球，随后John听到身后传来面料的沙沙声，接着是铝箔被撕开的声音。讽刺的是这些就是Sherlock为了他与Sylvia不幸约会所准备的安全套，而当时他从未想过它们会被这样使用。他继续把脸压在沙发上等待着，虽然还是忍不住稍稍蠕动。看不到身后发生着什么让他有点不安。

片刻后一只温暖的手落到了他屁股上，随即他感觉到Sherlock老二钝热的头部压上了他，进入了他。他咬着牙忍受这番开拓——不是他最喜欢的部分，不过一旦身体适应后那份澎湃袭来的快感绝对是他的最爱。Sherlock一直都对John痴迷当受感到很惊讶，不过很难解释清楚他为什么那么喜欢。

呃，除了被操感觉起来真的超棒这个事实之外。

“继续，”John道，片刻后他感觉到Sherlock的手扣住了他的髋部。第一下撞击滋味超赞，直击红心，他能感觉到自己的洞被Sherlock的老二头部撑得开开的。

“你想要我怎么……？”

“再重点，并且就像……嗯啊……就像那个角度，天，完美。”

John惊喜地发现床上的Sherlock很棒。虽然结果证明他确实没太多经验，但像其他任何事一样是个快速热情的学习者。他卓越的敏锐观察技能在评估性反应方面就和从犯罪现场搜集线索般有用；并且他还以追踪连环杀手般同样程度的热情去学习如何让John崩溃。只过了一周这已经成为John生命中某种最棒的性爱了。

“像这样？”Sherlock呼吸变得粗重起来。

“天，重点，就像……是了，就那儿，操。”

这姿势让他没办法碰触自己，而他只需要一点点。天啊，他是如此之近。

“你能——？”

Sherlock的一只手移下来撸起了John的老二，于是他开始看到了星星。

“噢天，就这样，我就要……”他的舌头在他把张开的嘴压在身下的坐垫上时停止了合作。他的老二抽动着，一切都汇集于他们的结合处，即使他竭力压紧脚趾也无法控制，只能靠在那里让这股感觉席卷过他。

他呜咽起来，脚趾变得麻木。他转过头把脸压入没被口水洇湿的那部分。

“噢，操，那真棒。”

“还好吗？”Sherlock的声音听起来很紧张，John笑了笑。

“到你了。”

Sherlock开始又快又浅地抽插他，指尖抠进John的臀部几乎让那处变得疼痛。John的臀已经因为他们最近几次的活动布满了小小的淤青，而他爱死了它们。

片刻后节奏变得不规律起来。Sherlock反复再三地深深撞击John，直到后者发出一记呻吟才最终平息。他射的时候总是很安静——而John一直想打破这个常规，就算Hudson太太会抱怨不已。

John贴着沙发坐垫哼哼。“那真他妈的棒。”

Sherlock在John肩上落下一个柔软的吻，然后小心地退出了一点。John滑向地板，很高兴终于摆脱抵着肚子的重量了。Sherlock走向厨房处理掉安全套，John则走进浴室稍稍清理了下自己（并且拿了另一条毛巾擦拭被弄脏的家具），五分钟后他们亲昵地挤坐进了沙发。John征用了一件Sherlock的晨袍，Sherlock则从腰部以下全裸，精心剪裁的西装现在有点发皱了。他们就这样安静地坐了一会儿。

“觉得今晚你会睡得着吗？”John把头往后靠上沙发靠垫，闭上眼睛手指抚弄着Sherlock的胸口，把玩着那里的光滑面料。

“一点点吧。”结果Sherlock比John所想的还喜欢抱抱，但也永远不会持续很长时间。John感觉到对方现在逐渐增长的不安。

John打起了呵欠。“我明天还要值班。所以我要去睡觉。想和我一起吗？”

“等会儿。我现在还有些研究要做。”

John倾身又吻了他一次才放开让他去工作，他非常了解Sherlock所以没把对方的拒绝放在心上。Sherlock用一只手覆住John的后脑把他按在那里片刻，两人激烈地热吻起来，舌头柔软的滑动不知怎的让他们比之前几分钟联结得更为亲密。John闭上眼睛克制着胸口涌动的情感。

“去年的事我很抱歉，”Sherlock在他们终于停止喘息后说道。

John微笑着往后坐了坐，手指和Sherlock的扣在一起。“我知道，但那结束了，感谢老天。”

“我不知道接下来会怎样，可能会更糟。”

“我喜欢以乐观的心情来开始新的一年。”

Sherlock哼了声。“我又没说我们会不享受它。”

John捏了捏他的手然后放了开。“是啊，确实，晚安，Sherlock。”

Sherlock往前挪动着直到让他站起来，然后在沙发上摊开身子，盯着天花板进入了某种John喜欢称之为‘处理模式’的样子。Sherlock今晚很可能不会去床上，John也许会独自醒来并在早晨发现他仍待在这个位置，也许屁股还是裸着。但这些都没关系。他回家了，而John无法想象以其他方式拥有他。

“新年快乐，”他说，Sherlock的嘴唇短暂扭出一个了然的微笑，而John觉得胸口泛起一股意外的悸动。

这确实是个快乐的新年，他毫不怀疑。再过一周Sherlock仍活着的消息将会人所共知，而他们的生活也会变得稍稍疯狂。但那也将是再次的安定，还会有案子——因为谁不想得到一位在整个国家面前假造了自己死亡的侦探的帮助呢？——Greg会找出办法让过Sherlock再度插手苏格兰场；也许Mycroft还会密谋把他们弄进特勤局，不过他们也会继续抵抗；John会用博客记录所有，一切都会和以前一样。

好吧，还是有一个相当明显的不同的。John走向卧室——他们的卧室——然后笑了起来。

Fin


End file.
